Mario
Mario & Sonic at the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games is a winter sports title for the Nintendo Switch, and is the sixth installment in the Mario & Sonic series, as stated in the title, the video game is centered around the 2018 Olympic Winter Games, which takes place in PyeongChang, South Korea, and is also the first home-console game to feature story mode. Gameplay Like the previous installments, the player participates in events of the Olympic Winter Games and earn medals for it, you can play with up to 2 players. Frosty Village Similar to Copacabana Beach from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, when you start the game, it goes to this mode, and you'll play as a Mii, you need to talk to NPCs to play a mode, there are CPU's out of other players as Mii's, and when you participate in a tournament with a Team Mario or Team Sonic characters, after a round they appear on the Village, they give dialogues that has to do with winning or losing, for some characters you play as they have a special dialogue for them. Mario & Sonic at the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games (GrandTheftAutoHero's Version)/Dialogues Modes Story Mode Once again, Bowser and Dr. Eggman were angered that they weren't invited for the Olympic Winter Games, then they decided to heat up PyeongChang so there will be no Olympic Games, then they also capture everyone except for Mario and Sonic, then Mario and Sonic are on the run to rescue them and bring back all the snow before the Olympic Winter Games gets cancelled. Tournaments The tournaments feature return from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, it has 3 difficulty levels, and you have to get medals to unlock special features for the game, when you win, each character has a specific victory animation when they are at the awards ceremony, some team combinations also have a special victory animations from Sochi 2014 and Rio 2016, new special victory animations were added due to fan favors and the fact that the guest characters are now playable in all events. Awards Ceremony When you reach 1st place, 2nd place or 3rd place, you will stand to a tile based on the medal you got, if you reached first place, you would get a gold medal, if you reached second place, you would get a silver medal, if you reached third place, you would get a bronze medal. Duo Victory Poses This feature returns from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, but with new victory poses, this list consist what duo would get a special victory animations Carnival Challenges When winning a few tournaments, the Carnival Challenge begins as the floats come driving around the Village, there are 6 different floats: Mario Float, Wario Float, Bowser Float, Sonic Float, Shadow Float and Dr. Eggman Floats. And different characters start to appear, you have to challenge them, and when you win the challenge, you'll earn a outfit or hat based on the character. Playable Characters Team Mario Team Sonic Others Events The game also has different types of events to play, Olympic Events * Skiing Moguls * Ski Cross * Ski Jump * Alpine Skiing * Snowboard Cross * Bobsleigh * 2-man Bobsleigh * 4-man Bobsleigh * Figure Skating Singles * Figure Skating Pairs * Curling * Short Track 1000m Skating * Medium Track 2500m Skating * Long Track 5000m Skating * Ice Hockey * Snowboard Slalom * Ski Slalom * Biathlon Dream Events * Dream Snow Machine * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Skiing * Dream Skating * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Snowboard Gallery Mario and Sonic PyeongChang 2018 Logo for a game.png|Logo Mario and Sonic 2018 Pyeongchang Box Art.png|Boxart PyeongChangBowser.png|Bowser Ice Hockeying (Credit to FlameKing6789) PyeongChangSonic.png|Sonic Snowboarding (Credit to FlameKing6789) PyeongChangMario.png|Mario Skiing (Credit to FlameKing6789) RosalinaSkate.png|Rosalina Ice Skating (Credit to Sorastitch) 600px-Wariocurling.png|Wario Curling Trivia * The guest characters from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games now return, but this time playable for all event instead of one specific event. Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Olympic Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sports Games Category:Games based on Real Life Events